Just Your Chance Meeting
by Sir Cheesy Fries
Summary: It just so happens that the two meet. Love might occur, spark between the quiet and hyper, or a rivalry may come up. Who knows? But one thing certain: This was a boring town. A Chelsea/Vaughn FANFICTION, IoH. R&R! The summary isn't good...
1. First Impressions

**[ A/N: Hey, guys !! I've decided to write a Chelsea/Vaughn story again, and I warn you, it might sound… really.. Dull. This isn't one of my inspired stories. Just felt like writing it, you know? R&R, even if it's bad. Thanks! Once again, none of the characters I own. They are owned and created by HM. ]**

Silence. Complete, utter science.

It was Day 16 of Spring, only sixteen days after I _first_ came to this undeveloped island, in which is called "Sunny Island". Whoever named this island is a complete freak. This lame area of land isn't even sunny all the time. Are you kidding me?

Back to the story, now.

And he was here. Vaughn, was that his name? He barely talks to me, only these words:

Him: "Can I come in?"

Me: "Who is it now? Yeah, sure. Wait a minute."

Him: (after coming in) "The name's Vaughn. I bring animals from town to this island."

Me: "Um… okay."

Him: "I'm here a few days a week. Anyhow, I just came to say hello. See you around…"

"It's not even Wednesday!"

"So?"

And then he walked out of my house. Awed, jaw dropped, I stared at my hand, squinting. He touched me. Ew.

I whisper, "Jerk," for no apparent reason, then.

Frantically, I raced around my house, neat and tidy, looking for a wash cloth. Did I mention I enjoy clean things? It's not my fault I was forced by Taro into living at this piece of junk.

Grunting, I looked at the time. It was a wristwatch, reading 7:40. Wow, that's not too- HOLY SHIT. I'm late! Taro said he had something for me!

As a last doublecheck, I rummaged through my rucksack to find my essential tools and items in there - hoe, watering can, and hammer, for the tools, and fish, seaweed, flowers, and a whole other variety of grasses I'd found in my days of foraging around the three current parts of the island. I had 14,000G in my pocket; now, I know that sounds a lot, but really, it isn't. I guarantee you.

Throwing it over my new outfit, I stumbled out the door to greet the old man, who appeared to be handling a… fishing rod. Wow, disturbing.

"Uh.. Um. As much as I love this, Taro, I don't wish to take it from you. You keep it," I said gently, keeping a calm façade. But he was ignoring me, for all he cared about was making me take this.. This horrible, messed up-looking stick-pole.

The elder rambled on, finished, and held out the fishing tool to my face. "Keep it, okay?" He put on a pouty face, threw the pole at me, and left before I could even emit a word from my mouth.

Stuffing it in my rucksack, it magically fit. It was bigger than my rucksack, though it still was able to be put into it. And then I headed off for my fields.

Because that enigmatic animal trader, Vaughn with the beautiful purple eyes, (wait- what am I thinking..?) came only today, I had no animals, no barn or chicken coop. I figured they'd come once I got 42000G in total, but I'd be still be getting animals around 20k, only 4k away! Boy, I was excited for that day. Meanwhile, I had no livestock to tend to, no crops for the first few days of the island, so it was pretty boring then. It was pretty boring in that time period. I foraged the little items on the island, walked around, talked to the villagers, and then went to sleep. See, the boring cycle, as it usually happens. Trust me.

At about 8:05 AM, I started watering my crops - turnips and potatoes. Turns out the Turnips, planted on the 8th, were ready to be harvested. I plucked the seven of them out eagerly, and ran to my shipping box to unload 5 of them. Today, I'd be at least 400G richer, certainly.

I finished that around 9AM, and jogged towards the house of Taro to ask Natalie something.

As casual as I could have started with despite my mood, I took a breath, and knocked on her door. "Come in!" Natalie yelled, her nasal voice cracking. I frowned. This wasn't like her. But I came in anyway.

"Hey, Nat! I have your book back!" I choked out, noticing Elliot was there and staring at me. I shot him 'the look', before chucking the hardback on the bed. She grinned slyly, and pulled me outside.

"Eh… What's all excitement 'bout, Nat?"

"Did you see that new rancher thing?"

"You don't even know what it's called, he. So clueless. Yeah." I chortled, picking at my fingernails impatiently. "So?"

Natalie squealed, jumping up and down. It looked messed up, as her pink curls kept and waving in the breeze. I finally laid a hand on her shoulder to calm down, and she did.

"He is sooo hot!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, wanna go to the beach? I have my stuff ready, and picnic lunches." I asked, grinning.

Casually, she replied, "Sure! Just let me get my swimsuit on and junk." The childish, pink-haired girl left for inside, but came back a few minutes later, jacket and towel slung over shoulder and clothes over bikini.

I left alongside Natalie, satisfaction leaning on me as we made our way down to the beach. Towel, umbrella, picnic table, and suntan in my hand, I was going swimming, yeah. I also decided to fish. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be famous cuz that!

It was sunny, warmth and rays dripping down from the sky. I had gotten my swimsuit forehand, a black and white polka dot two piece, on at my own house, my own safety haven. I spread my towel over the soft, granite sand, opened up my umbrella and set it down, watching Natalie doing the same.

"Swimming, eating, tanning, swimming, then tanning?" I had already had this day planned out. A-

Swimming: 9:35 AM to 11:50 AM

Eating: 11:55 AM to 12:20 PM (or at least that's how long it takes me)

Tanning: 12:20 PM to 1:00PM

Swimming: 1:05 PM to 3:10

A total of 5 hours & 35 minutes. "Like it," Natalie replied, sighing dreamily. "Shall we start?"

I nodded, and into the waves we plummeted.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

We were all done cleaning up and junk, by the minute of 3:20PM. The sun was still high up in the sun, which we both seemed pretty damn happy about. Drunk as I was in hyperness, I was still pretty tired. Or at least, my eyes were. Seriously. 3+ hours of swimming? Fun, but tiring. Very.

Dragging myself around the town to forage, done at 4:30PM, I lunged towards my own home. I decided to get some reading in, eat, and then head to sleep.

_________________________________________________________

I shoved the covers over me, my head nestled against the fluffed pillow, cropped sideways. My eyes were closed; I was rather tired, the swimming did it.

And I dreamed. I really dreamed.

**[ Like it, peoples? Remember to REVIEW!!!! Wait for the next chapter! Thanks. ]**


	2. BreakThrough

_[ Hola, peoples! This is Greaced. Thanks for the reviews. ^-^* Once again, I do not own any characters. _

_The bolded words are additional thoughts from Chelsea/Vaughn. They are usually Chelsea._

_Do you guys think I should switch Point of Views? 1. Chelsea, 2. Vaughn, 3. Chelsea, 4. Vaughn, etc._

_\E Person: Thanks. I appreciate it. (:_

_W.P: I'll try. But I'm not much of a continuing person. I enjoy reviews, though XD And if I don't get any, I get sad._

_**Also, you can add suggestions/ideas in reviews. ^-^ THANKS! R & R , no flames pleaseeeee. There's also a scene about Chelsea's past, but instead, it's based off my life, but I'm pretending Chelsea has those things. And have dealt with those. Since I enjoy rambling about how much I hate my health issues.. R&R. There's also excessive swear words. **__**ß CAUTION. ]**_

_As I remembered it, it went along these lines, although I don't remember it through-and-through._

_It was 1997, I was 8 years old. And there was a rabid cat running after me, teeth bared, claws out of their slots, and complete with red-hinted eyes and a foamy mouth. A mechanical_ feline, I should add. And I was running down the _hallway, _a broom in my hand and a piece of pizza, part of the piece stuffed into my mouth. Reminds me of Thanksgiving.

"NO, KITTY, NO! I..I.. I'M TOO YOUNG (NOT) TO DIE! PLEASE SAVE ME! I BOW DOWN TO YOU NOW!" And the dream-me bowed down, facing the cat, who just snarled and attacked me. 

_____________________________________________________

That point was when I woke up, panting and sweating for dear life. In humiliation and humor, that is. _Seriously_, I thought. _What the fuck? _Then, thinking about it, I let out a chuckle, which ended up being a string of giggles until I finally gave up rolling on my bed, arms clutched over stomach, my face with no sign of red at all (it was pale..? XD), and my eyes squinting up, my mouth endlessly letting out sounds of laughter. 

I got up, ate the Smores flavored Quakers granola bar that somehow appeared in my rucksack and an apple, got some milk, and wolfed it all down before shoving my red jacket on harshly and heading outside. Just the norm day, me chilling and always tending to forget things like the dates. This morning, I had to remind myself it was Wednesday, as I do every other day. Why didn't I have a calender when I forget all this crap? Because I'm too lazy, I don't want to, and I could honestly not care what you think of me.

I sprinted over to the stream on my farm to fish, the starting ceremonial activity of this glorious day. Heck, it was raining. And 6:30 AM. And Wednesday. Didn't Mr. Cowboy say that he came on this day? Damn. I am not walking near him. This is complete torture, you know? First - rain, second - an antisocial freak. 

What's wrong with me, you ask? Oh, it's nothing. Just dealing with life and love. 

… More like hate, to be completely damn honest. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was about 11:20 AM when finished, and I'm damn well surprised that I can talk about the time. I had 8 fishies, 4 small, 3 medium, and 1 large. Resemblance? Yes.

I dropped the eight into a bucket full of water from the stream, left it inside my house, and foraged for a bit.

This was a very normal day, until I was in the East side of town. Which totally freaked me out.

I saw him. That asshole. That… ugly, antisocial, cowboy/drug dealer (I honestly think that's what he does when he's away from the island, since he knows I'd kiss his sorry ass if he did that here) Vaughn. But I felt horrible saying these things. Guilty. Was I …? No, no, don't think that way, Chelsea. 

I thought about what my mom would say, and found: "No supper, Chelsea, if you don't cooperate with him. Okay, sweetie?"

My daddy: Grunting, he would say, "Whatever. Let the girl be rude. He's a freak, and only wants you for one thing." 

Gross, I would say. 

I shook my head, not to disagree, but to let waves wash over my mind and let the corralled thoughts stuffed into my mind out of that hell hold. 

**It's more than odd, these words I use. And how much I hate Vaughn. But, let's put aside that, and continue. Shall we?**

I hoped to dear Goddess that he didn't see me, because then I'd have to throw each individual horse poop at his face, which, even though it's Vaughn, I don't enjoy doing, since I have to touch the larger pellets of poo. That horse poop, I guaranee you, was dug up at the field in my property. Dried, too. Can I hear you say disgusting? 

Shoving my hands into my pockets and forcing myself to look down, I speed-walked out of there on my magical rocket boots. 

**Hmph. You've got me. Fine, I don't have that stuff. Wow.. You guys are so gullible. Americans. -grumbles-**

Natalie was huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf in the Three Little Fat Piggies story. Come on, I haven't heard that being read to me in, like, 14 years. I'm 10, for god sake. 'I'LL HUFF AND I'll PUFF AND I'LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN!' 

**Oh, my, Goddess. I cannot believe I frickin said that. :c Hey, author peeps, can you take that out? Mm.**

I opened my mouth, as if I was going to say something. But whatever was going to flow out of my vocals was cut off by Natalie, who, when she saw me, babbled on about Elliot. 

"Na, na, na, nah, that son of a bitch Elliot, na, na, he finally got me in trouble for blab-mouthing him." She had a frown as an emotion, and her eyes were full of anger, as if they'd been a fight. The girl also had a pathetic scratch on her arm, since she was practicing on showing skin, for the boys. She's so boy crazy it's not even funny, really. You know?

"Finally." I mused, trying for a smile. Especially if I emphasized on the finally - as I did. 

My plan worked excellently, as she smiled, the corners of her mouth going up with a curvy wave. It sort of looked messed up, because she was grinning chin to ear, which you would not want to see. I'd never seen her grin that… well, wide. So it was good to see once in a while, if you'll ever believe me. That lying, treacherous, evil girl, you might be thinking. Heh, you are right.

"Whatevv. You wanna sleep over? Maybe that'll get your mind off him. We can just sleep in the same bed; we're both girls right? Unless, you…" I mused, teasing, but was cut off.

"EW! GROSS! FUCK NO!" she let it out, giving a giggle. I went along with that, sort of chuckling myself.

"What time, and do you want me to bring anything? I'll tell Mom. And Gramps, fine, ugh." She chortled, noticing that we were down laughing, and breaking the silence that went while we forgot that us two were down laughing our asses off.

"How about… say, 5? I got my Kitchen today, and I have a few recipes. **[A/N: That's impossible without the Diner/Café, but.. What else were they supposed to have? Raw crops, seaweeds, and grasses? You have a sick, sick mind. /end] **Just bring.. Hm, let's see. Well, sleeping bag," at this point, Natalie pulled out a piece of paper, smiling up at me. "pillow, toothbrush…"

"WHAT? I don't want to…"

"Now, I know. I don't want you to, either." We both grinned.

"Since I was so rudely interrupted," I said after I cleared my throat, stealing a glance at Nat. She looked down sheepishly, grinning again, and letting out small giggles. "BRING SNACKS. Other than that, anything else."

"Kay. I'll be there, then. Love yaaa~"

"Ew."

"As a sister, pervert."

"Good. BAII BAII."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was a knock-knock, and I knew it was Natalie. Either her, Taro, and my 'oh-so hated enemy'. 

**You know who? You guessed it, yay.**

Turns out I WAS right! She was here, holding a bag of items, with a teasing smile displayed on her shiny face. I replayed the scene of our conversation last night, before letting her in. She was pretty mad about the wait, yes, but she'd soon get over it.

"Hola, Chelsea!" She yelled, running for a hug. After I gave her that one-armed hug she desired with no respect, as she kneed me when I came near, I shouted back, "Guten Tag, Natalay." 

"What?"

"Uh… Nothing, bitch. Just get in."

She sneered jokingly, and then threw her luggage inside before jumping in herself. "Ahem, take your shoes off. I don't want poop on my floor." I reminded her harshly.

"Don't you already have shit on it?" She mused, pointing with two fingers to the rug and wood floor.

We both laughed.

"Like you don't, Nat. Come on. We'll talk and I'll make some din-din. Go watch some TV or junk, I'm sick of you already."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I served the lasagna, passing out drinks. 

"What to drink?" I asked, getting two fancy cylinder glass cups from the cabinet.

"Hm.. What do you have?"

"Just about anything, N. How about iced tea? Lemonade, Mountain Dew, Diet Coke, Snapple tea, Coffee, and Thai."

"Chai, plezzz!"

"Good choice."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We started chatting over dinner. Natalie started the convo, so I just stuck with it, until she asked an astonishing question:

"Chelsea, you know, you never talk about your past life in the city."

"So?" I asked suspiciously, mouth just a line, not frowning, not smiling.

She seemed to notice this. "How about you tell me."

And that's how I started my conversation.

"Well, I grew up, that's all. At age 5, my parents divorced. My mom remarried when I was 9 or 10. He was a strict man, one named Don. A rude, rude 50-year-old, old, old man. I hated him. I had to deal with him until this year. I chose a college on the island, but.. This happened. I was shipwrecked.

"As for health issues, kidney infections, 2 of them. I also used to have speech when younger, and the other one was.. It was seizures. I couldn't stand them. Now, they weren't too bad - just petit mal, not where my body shakes. Just, my eyes roll up. Horrible, I used to get judged by it by my parents. You'll never know."

"It's okay, Chelsea." She chortled softly, noticing I was quiet.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, we should get to dessert."

**[A/N: So, that basically describes my life. Except I'm only in fifth grade, not 20. Hahaha. But the health issues, it's all true. And Don. -__-**

**Should I switch of Point of Views? REVIEW WITH THE VOTE!!!]**


	3. Julia

**[ Greaced here. C: I liked that chapter. XD Aw, well. You know, it was fun to write. I'm going to do this in Vaughn's PoV. It's Thursday in this chapter.**

**R&R, PLEASE. No flames, though.. ]**

_/ Vaughn's Point of View - Thursday /_

Mirabelle nudged me gently, as I was sprawled out into my bed lazily. I had always had sleeping issues, starting my job after college, an animal dealer. Julia was up, long platinum blonde hair against her back and had a hot pink nightgown with black lace around the edges and the wording 'you know you want me' on the back right before 'ima sexy girl', which was below it, which hinted at all her dips and curves (if she wasn't part of my family or my friend, I would've called her a slut), it was 6:00 AM, and the sky was a mix of colors as the sun quickly came up. One hand, I rubbed my eyes indifferently, yawning and stretching in my mattress. I heaved myself up out of the warm blankets of the bed, and asked, "What's for breakfast..?"

The only reply I got came from Mirabelle, "Pancakes. Up, up, up!" she mused as she attempted to flip them, and it landed on the stove. Julia giggled, nightgown already replaced with her blue jacket and white shirt. "That ones yours, Mom." She chortled, making a sarcastic comment about the extra-gooey pancake that was no longer on the stove, but on the pan with the other two. "How many?" I questioned.

"Six, Vay.. Figures you'll eat three."

Muttering to myself, I mused, "At least I'm not anorexic." A pause, then, "Wait, you calling me a pig?" I challenged seriously, a smirk on his face. "Goddess, Vaughn… You really need to loosen up. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. Unless… Chel-…." She teased, smiling.

I went full out. My body shook with anger, and I definitely felt like throwing Mirabelle's burnt pancake at her, smother her with the chocolate chips the motherly lady had dripped into the gooey batter. Now, I survived through this rage, no throwing soon-to-be-bloody pancakes at her, as pancakes can hurt somebody. Maybe.

Head down, I slumped down in a chair at the small wood table Gannon had made for them. Once or twice, I saw Julia smirk at me and mutter stuff beneath her breath. Once Mirabelle had finished making the pancakes, she brought them on the pan to the table, where we all picked at one or two. Julia, being the skinny, 'I'm so beautiful and beautiful people aren't fat' person, had only ate one, though I could tell she was still hungry; we'd never just brought it up, the conversation about her always glancing back at the mostly uneaten remains of the breakfast they had just been given. In this case, only one was left - 2, 2, 1.

Mirabelle and I ate two; "Miss Anorexic" over there ate only one. Uno.

"Well, well…" Mirabelle chortled, looking between us nervously. She'd always been able to tell apart our timid moments from our regular, teasing, hanging moments. With a quick glance at her watch, her hands flew up in surrender, and she quietly cursed under her breath. "Darn, it's 7:03 AM. 3 minutes late.. I gotta go to the back counter now. You guys go do whatever you have to do." With those words, the plump mother of Julia (long ago I figured the reason why Julia didn't eat much was because she didn't want to look like her mom. Sometimes I don't blame her) skirted back to the counter near the storefront. Nobody was at it just yet, but I had a feeling that the farmer girl would somehow pop up. Some day… huh.

"It's your turn to do the dishes, Vaughn," came the smart aleck remark from Julia.

"No. I did it last night."

It was then that Mirabelle screamed, "JUST DO IT ALREADY, YOU ARE ACTING LIKE TWO FAT COWS FIGHTING OVER HAY."

"Whaaaaat?!!?!??!" Julia stuttered, doubling over in laughter. I kept that grumpy expression on my face was usual; it's my ego, my personality, my looking-serious face.

Even though I would give up anything not to be here. Finally, I'd give in. How about now? Yes, yes, that's very good - now is perfect.

"Whatevv, I'll just do it. But Julia has to do it two times in a row."

"Fine."

I muttered, "Bitch," under my breath before starting.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Let's see…" I glanced at my wristwatch, then at a yellow Sticky note in my hand. It was the schedule on my work day for today. "2:00." It was silent for a moment. That, my dear, is before I noticed something that I cannot believe I missed. "It's my free time. YES!!!!"

Yelling, I jumped up and down, pumping my fists in the air, and threw down the piece of paper down to the ground. I stomped my _muddy _cowboy boots on the slip of yellowness, which I hadn't noticed I'd done until Julia's mom finally came over from the counter, told me to stay the hell still (she has many problems with grammar…) then to move my ass, and then she bent down, not a pretty sight, and grabbed the Sticky from the ground, sticking it on my Stetson. I grumbled, Julia gagged and teased, while Mirabelle just stood and admired my looks…..

One word, three syllables, two vowels, and ten letters: D-I-S-T-U-R-B-I-N-G.

**Ooh, I'm just uber spiffytastic in jokes today. **

I walked out the door, smiling to myself. This was my recreational time - my own haven of safe animals. Now, I know that sounds gay, but… AT LEAST I'M AWAY FROM THOSE STUPID ASSHOLE ANIMALS. (SAA)

It was then that, guess who, Chelsea walked up to me, but from the back, and tapped on my back.

She had a book in her hand, and her expression was angry - the very frustrated, angry. And all she wanted was a kiss from me.

But she had a different story. She wasn't angry at all, she just felt like getting me back for something I never did. So the it (my official name for her, duh) threw the book at my private area with all her might, and just as it hit, I was kneeling, doubling over in pain, while she was laughing her perfect ass off.

Then came that night.

I was at the dock, right after dinner at Mirabelle's home, just awaiting my ferry as the sunset slipped away and darkness replaced it's bright days. The moon was just beginning to make it's journey up into the sky to be suspended there for about 8 hours of the day when I felt cold hands on my shoulders. "What now, Chelsea?" I muttered loudly, swinging around, only to find it wasn't Chelsea, but it was indeed a girl - Julia.

Her lips held a smirk, and her eyes were sharp with delight. "Well, I see you and your girlfriend got in a fight." She said, caressing my ungloved hand with her finger tips. Assure you, I was shocked. She had the reputation to be slutty, yes.

"Oh… we ar-- ooooh" was all I managed to say as she began rubbing my back through a thin shirt. Her lips moved closer, closer, closer until they were eventually just 5 inches away. My whole body was shaking. I didn't want this, but there was some kind of urge.. OH NO! MY GUY INSTINCTS ARE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AGAIN!

"Stay with us tonight… come on, baby… you know you want to." After finishing the sentence, she rolled her tongue, and leaned in closer, now moving up with her fingers and rubbing my temples softly in long strokes.

I plunged in for her kiss, I'll admit. I made out with my own family member, clearly.

But there was one thing wrong.

She had her arms wrapped around my waist, and after our 9-second make out session on the beach. Now, she was behind me. And her hand was directly, and I mean directly, on the button of my pants. Her hands moved swiftly on the button, unfastening it and tugging it down a bit, but I pushed her away, pulled it back up, and looked away, my back to her. "This isn't right, Julia." I said, boldness brazing my voice.

Her only reply was large cyan-blue eyes and a look of sadness on her face.

**Narrator::**

Little did Vaughn now, Chelsea was watching at that very moment with the make out session. She wasn't yet aware of her feelings for the enigmatic cowboy; but maybe a miracle might've happened. Has it bloomed yet? I say not.

One thing would've changed the mind of Chelsea hating him at the moment - if only she could've heard that little script at the end, that what they were doing wasn't right. But she was long gone.

**[ A/N: Dun dun dun. 8D Hahahaha. Sorry, Julia fans. She'd make the sluttiest character in IOH. You've got to admit it. XD I screamed slut at the DS screen when I first saw her… haha… R&R. New chapter should be up tomorrow.**

**So, now it's sorta going to be Chelsea/Vaughn/Julia. That slut had to butt in to their relationship.. -sigh- ]**


	4. Happily Never After

**[ A/N Thanks so much for the review(s). That chapter was a bit short. As I said, huh, this was postponed till tonight. And, yes, it is. I'm going horse back riding soon. YAY. So this'll be a bit short. This won't have as much -coughattemptedcough- humor as reg.]**

_Chelsea - Happily Never After_

My eyes just couldn't take it, the night before. It was too much for the beautiful, blue orbs that I see through - just too much, that anyone would get upset if it's a guy they have awkward feelings about.

And I didn't have a serious, permanent feeling about that boy before that happened. But now I do: it's called hate, if you know what I mean.

As I walked to Chen's shop, I was indeed aware of people's stares, arrogant as we were, scorching into my skull. Everything reminded me of him, everywhere I went, even if I tried my hardest to push these horrid thoughts away. _Him and her, _my thoughts told me absent-mindedly.

They muttered, they stared, they snickered. Anything they could do. Only the worried, caring ones asked this single question: "Hey, Chelsea… is something wrong? You've been so distant, so different today…"

I'd say, "No, it's nothing. Don't worry about me."

But it was something. I just wasn't aware of it at the moment - it was a heartbreak. This is how Natalie felt, the time she told me her boyfriend of 3 months had dumped her. Except this was real, true love - and a one sided love, probably - and not that high school sex they call "love".

No, it was very different… and by very, I mean very.

As for Julia. Each stare reminds me of a face. It was a face I had once trusted, and had been turned back on. She'd cheated. That bitch cheated rejection, cruel and hard. And that broke my heart.

So much that I didn't even notice I was at Chen and Charlie's house. The glass smacked my face harshly as I slammed into it, not watching before me. "Shit," I breathed, just before Charlie's pale, scared face appeared over the ledge of the pony wall. Noticing I was there, and my face was also scrunched against the clear, soothing glass, he gasped (sounded more like a giggle to me, though) and ran to the door, opened it with my help, and jumped up to hug me. I gracefully took him into my arms, kissing him lightly on the cheek despite my bad mood, and he giggled. It's true, I'd always been good with kids. I had 2 other younger brothers, so mostly boys.

I set him down gently, and he insisted on holding my hands, so I took his hand, squeezing his hand. "Can we bring Eliza?" he asked, smiling up to me. Careful not to let him see, I rolled my eyes. I hated Eliza; ever since that day she moved in. The bubbly little blond-haired girl broke a few items in my house, including my alarm clock, vase, and iPod. That is the reason I'm going to the beach - to meet Charlie's daddy, who promised to get me those things and a laptop, for just 2200G. It was the place I had to go that I hated, all because of a night. A horrid night, of one.

The ferry wasn't at all yet in view when we got there with us two and Eliza to tag along. There was a new resident I didn't tell you about, his name Denny. He had invited me to his house a few days ago for lunch.

I knew it was going to be quite a bit until the ferry docked, so I invited myself and the two little ones into Denny's house, knowing by fact he was awake by now. I knocked, not expecting an answer, and just opened the door to find him by the stove, cooking fish stew.

"Hey!" he called as soon as he saw me, and then. "You will not believe this, Chels. Vaughn and-" It was then that I cut him off, and that moment he noticed the kids were here.

"I know, I was there. Hidden to their blind eyes, I suppose." I sighed, trying to hide the sadness in my voice and eyes. But it was no use.

"You okay, Chelsea?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. How about some fish stew?"

He beckoned for the two children to sit in the chairs, and they did as he told, glancing nervously at us as I inched closer to him and the stew. Then I turned towards them, my best attempt at grinning wildly. "Do you guys want to stay for some lunch? It's _fish stew._ Very good, in my opinion." I chortled, trying for a smile.

The only replies, however, that I got from there were, "My daddy hates raw fish!" and "My daddy loves raw fish!"

_That isn't the question, jeez._

Slumping into a chair as he ladled the stew into four bowls, I drummed my fingernails on the small table, the kids both watching me with wide, curious blue and brown eyes. Eliza's… it reminded me of something I just couldn't put my finger on. Something Julia-like.. Her eyes.

I was done thinking these thoughts just as Denny walked over to us, one bowl in each hand. They had about the same amount, but not too much. He slid them over to the children, and then went back to get ours. I gratefully accepted it, slurping down the broth and eating the delicious lunch he had made.

- X 2 Hours Later X -

The ferry was finally here, an hour and a half after we finished eating. I didn't think I could wait any longer just a half an hour ago, really. But I did, and Charlie, Eliza (yes, that ungrateful little pest), and I were playing in the sand the half an hour left. Well, I wasn't really playing, but I did make a dip in the sand, put a stick in it and pretended that was Julia, and then buried the stick again. It was doing something, after all. Something fun, of one.

At first, there was no sight of the Korean-Japanese man. Or so I think that's his race. J A few seconds later, however, his head popped out of a cabin door, and he stared at us for a bit before releasing the hate and dropping down to the dock. He walked towards us timidly, glancing nervously at me as though I was a psycho killer/stalker. How he knew I did not know.

"Hands up, iPod, laptop, alarm clock, and vase out." I demanded strongly, noticing a large bag and a couple boxes stacked in his hands. He gave me all the stuff I wanted - and new stuff (I threatened to tell Charlie that he didn't care about him… SCORE!) like books, cooking utensils,

clothes, and a whole bunch of other exotic stuff.

I was satisfied, forgetting for a moment about the children there, and also the one thing one my mind before: Vaughn.

My only reply was a nervous laugh, as I took the two boxes. He took the bag with him, since it was heavy, and we all walked into my stubby farm, no barn, no chicken coop, no maker shed, and whatnot. Unloading them all inside, I invited them in for a snack, with tea for Chen(he overloaded it with sugar though), citrus soda for I, and, of course, for the children there was chocolate milk, fresh from the farm, though it was fine, no diseases or whatevv. Forget the snacks, did we? Cookies, a vegetable plate, cheese & crackers, and smoked salmon.

"Huh." Chen grunted, grinning from head to toe in delight. His eyes seemed glazed by the platters of food and drink spread across the table - that fat ass, I say.

We ate and laughed, then they had to leave for "work", though I had an odd feeling they were plotting odd things against me. I spent the rest of the day - 4:00 to 6:00 - on the internet, figuring out my laptop and adding songs to my iPod and junk. 6:00 - 7:30 was for farming, and then I went and cooked dinner for myself, fettuccini alfredo and a homemade latte.

Nothing happened in a week, until…

**[ Poor Chels, I feel sorry for her. Her heart to be broken, and her to not even know of it. I still think Julia's a slut. And Eliza is annoying. Next should be up on Thursday. I'm so eager to get this done with xDD ]**


	5. Beach Kisses

_**[A/N: **_**So, so sorry for the lack of updates! God, like a week late, I'm sooo sorry! This one will be ultra-short; I was putting writing the story off. Have fun, R&R, enjoy, and READ!] **

_Vaughn - Connecting the Dots of Hope_

I grabbed a random girl by the hand, my fingernails digging into her soft skin. She screamed, "OW!" each time, wincing and trying to escape. With all my heart, I wanted this to be Chelsea. 

A scream sounded. Wait. I know that voice. My guy instincts tend to know by their voice which girl it is - note how I said girl and not guy. That's right.

I dropped the random, probably unconscious by now girl on the dock, where I was just about to, possibly by her assumption, drop her off the edge of the dock. Not even checking to see if that chick was okay or looking back, I ran towards the scream. There, a blond girl with a green dress on was getting, um, sexually abused by Elliot, who was bawling his eyes out and screaming, "NO, JULIA, MY LOVE! COME BACK TO ME!" But then again, the girl was screaming in delight. _Slut… wait, someday that'll be my wife._

**{Chelsea} Ooh, cowboy, who didn't know that was coming. That's all some guys, including you, want.**

_Okay, fine, I'm wrong part of the time. But that's all I'm admitting._

Disappointed, I ran back just in time to the dock. She was getting up now, and I caught a glimpse of her face at one moment and had certainty this was Chelsea. 

As her eyes opened, my lips touched hers, but she pulled away, muttering, "Player," as she slapped me across the face.

"Ow…" I whimpered, staring her down while she was giggling towards a laughing fit. Her face was a crimson-red from either laughing or embarrassment, and she was clutching her sides as though she didn't feel good, but she looked beautiful. Screw that, she looked freaking sexy. 

The noises stopped, dispersing into the thin, virtual air of Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness. When I looked down at her body in my frail arms, her eyes were closed, arms crossed near her waist. I could tell she was trying her best at not cracking a smile - lopsided or not. _What else could she be waiting for, other than a kiss?_ I thought to myself absent-mindedly, my eyes already wide with fear and embarrassment. 

I laid her down gently on the sand, placing a kiss upon her lips. Then she spewed water all over my face, and my silver-ish hair was already soaked from root to tip. "Shit," I mumbled dejectedly, "All I frickin' wanted was a freaking kiss.." She laughed her heavenly laugh, and then spewed the remaining saliva-infested water on my pants. Now that that was wet, she chucked into her giggle-fit, clutching her sides again and letting strings of 'ha-ha-ha-ha' emit from her vocal chords. "You… wish… cowb.. Ahahahaha!" she choked out between fits of hysterical laughing. I looked down at her face, swollen with water, and laughed as well. She stopped suddenly, staring me down to the bone. Her face turned to a scowl and she growled, "What? I wasn't talking to you. So shut up and leave me… ahahahaha!" Her voice cracked into another laugh, rolling on the sand yet again a few minutes and heaving herself up back to her house. I let out a soft longing sound as she swayed back and forth, still chuckling her ass off, and then decided to go home myself for a hearty lunch.

The little bell dinged as I cranked open the door to the Animal Shop that Mirabelle owned. She shouted, "HEY, VAUGHN!" as her eyes trailed wherever I went. Surprised to find Julia cooking Top Ramen, a "fatty-food" to her, I just raised my eyebrows and said nothing, my only movements before I walked over and sat in a chair, crossing my arms delicately - a habit I'd yearned from Chelsea, though I hadn't been around her too much in my laugh time. She glanced at me when I had my back turned, switching the stove off and coming towards me, pecking me on the cheek when Mirabelle wasn't watching. Muttering something to me that I failed to understand, I said something real intelligent like, "Uh.. What?"

The blond-haired slut did a little twirl, ending with a kiss on the cheek before I said this. Now her only reply was an eye-roll for a second, and then she turned back, almost shouting, "Can you get the frickin' bowls from the cupboard? Three!" 

I swayed over to the dish-storage, grabbing three bowls and setting them on the counter. Julia spooned the soft, hearty noodles into the three dishes first, finishing with a fair amount of broth and noodles in each bowl. I walked mine and Mirabelle's to the table, where Julia placed a hand on my shoulder and our eyes locked. I looked away tediously, afraid of what would happen next. Memories flashed back to last week's experience. The pulling, the pushing, the 'entering'. I hadn't left Sunny Island on Thursday; I left it on Friday morning, at 5:30 AM _sharp_. Somehow I'd managed to stay in an opening cave on the beach; without being caught. 

We'd done it. 

I slurped down my noodles cautiously, unaware of the weight that was lifted off my shoulder as Julia took her hand away and started chewing. The rest of the lunch was in silence. I didn't know what to say, and neither did the other two. That is, until, Mirabelle said, "So, you guys have been together more, huh? I heard from Denny you were getting all _touchy-feely _on the beach last week, eh?" 

**(A/N: Haha, they spew and spew. Next chapter will include the characters Chelsea, Vaughn, Mirabelle, Natalie, Lanna, Pierre, and Denny. And, yes, next chapter's point of view will be on Mirabelle. // End A/N.)**


	6. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

**Hey, people. **

**I know I haven't worked on this story in a loooong time. I mean, forever. But seeing as this has like 1000+ views, and the best stats out all my stories, plus this story **_**is **_**pretty good…**

**Wait for it… wait…**

**Should I continue this story?**

**It was only break for quite a white, even though I didn't tell everybody. I'll probably even rewrite the chapters because they seem messy-ish.**

**So… Just review or message me if you want this to be continued. If a majority says no, then most likely I won't, unless I get some random urge to do so.**

**And second, it will have a new name. I don't like this one that much. **


End file.
